Rock my World
by nympha-impedimenta
Summary: Kouji is the lead singer from a popular rock band Sudden Tears & he disguises himself to go to school 'cause he wants to know what it feels like to be normal. Izumi is the only one who knows about him. Can she keep the secret? Find out! Kouzumi


**Hi everyone!!! Well, here is another one of my stories!!!! This is exactly why I can't finish my other stories!!! LOLx2**

**I don't own Digimon Frontier, Kouji, Izumi and any other characters that are starring in Digimon!**

**All other characters are made up by me.**

_**Kouji:**__**17**_

_**Izumi:**__**16**_

_**Yuuka:**__**17**_

_**Kouichi:18**_

_**Takuya:17**_

_**Daisuke:16**_

_**Mao:17**_

**Well here is the first chapter of Rock my World!**

**-**KouzumiGirl101

"Izumi-chan!!!"

The blonde haired girl turned around and saw her friend Yuuka waving to her.

She waved back. Yuuka ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Oww---Yuuka---it hurts!"

"Oh, hehe, sorry! I just missed you over summer! What'd you do?", she asked excitedly.

"Absolutely...nothing. It was the most bored I've ever been in my whole entire life", she said with depression.

"Oh really, I'm sorry".

"It's okay, I'm just glad to be back in school! Let's go." Izumi's frown turned into a smile. She walked to her class with Yuuka.

Izumi is 16 and Yuuka is 17 and they are now sophmores. They've been best friends since 5th grade.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izumi & Yuuka walked into class 6-B.

Everyone was already in their seats eager to start the class or either to get done with it.

"Hello girls! You are just in time! Sit! Sit!" the teacher greeted.

They looked around and there were 3 seats that were empty in a row.

As they were looking around Izumi caught Takuya, her ex boyfriend looking at her. They went out for almost a year. Then Izumi heard a rumor about him cheaing on her and she suddenly felt nothing for him so she dumped him. He smiled at her and she looked away before she can reply.

"Hey Izumi! Lets go sit there!" Yuuka pointed to the empty seats.

"Uh...yea, okay".

They sat down and the bell rang.

"Okay class! Now before we start class, let me introduce myself! I am Mrs. Satori! Some of you may have known me from last year".

Everyone greeted each other.

"Now class, don't get too excited from what you are about to hear", the teacher herself was excited.

Izumi and even the whole class were confused.

"If you're wondering why there is an empty seat here there is another student that will be entering the class. He is in the office right now!"

"Why is he in the office? Is he 'special'?" a boy asked.

"No, he's not that kind of 'special' but he is!" Mrs. Satori chuckled.

"Huh? Who is he?" Yuuka asked.

"Oh, I'm glad you asked, but that is a secret! Now, I need someone to pick him up from the office..." she looked around the classroom.

"Ah, Izumi-san! Why don't you go, since I know you very well enough not to ditch class!"

"B-but, why me?" she whined.

"Now young lady you better get your butt in that office before I drag you over there!"

"Uh...okay..." she finally gave up.

"Izumi, don't hurt yourself", Takuya suddenly said in a squeaky mocking voice.

Some boys snickered.

She ignored it and left.

**IZUMI'S P.O.V.**

That Takuya! Uh, I guess he wants to make fun of me because he thinks it's going to hurt me for what I did to him. Really, what did I see in that jerk? So what if he's cute? And what if he IS the star captain of his soccer team? That's the only thing that's good about him.

I walked into the main part of the office. There was a lady sitting down on her desk taking calls. Once she finished she stared at me.

"Yes, do you need something?" she asked me.

"Uh, y-yea, there is a student that I need to pick up for Mrs. Satori's class. "

"Oh yes, right this way. He is in the counselers office right now." She stood up and took me into the hallways of the office. The school's office was very big, but it was plain. Mostly white and brown.

As the lady stopped in front of a door she started to knock. When the door opened I saw the one person who will change my life forever…….

**Yeah! I didn't finish it because I wanted to get you guys pumped up for the next chapter. So are you guys pumped yet? I'll do my best to do the next chapter quickly!**

**If you're smart you'd probably know who this person is!!! Or you could have just read the summary lol! So just wait and read the next chapter and you will find out! More exciting things will come in the future of this story!**

**Thanks for reading!!! xoxoxo**

**-KouzumiGirl101 **


End file.
